


Jump

by pinchandpull



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a song, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fake Chop, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Relationships, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchandpull/pseuds/pinchandpull
Summary: Two men dead in the streetMore vendetta, more beefHousehold should be discreetDignity gets in the way typically when they’re so alikeWhy must these boys all fight?





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398316) by clipping.. 



> I've been sitting on this fic for like two years now and I just want it out. Heavily unbetaed as a result and I'm sorry about it lmao..
> 
> 9/2/18 EDIT: changed out one of the guys out of respect for his preference to not be included in fics.

“James.”

 

No response.

 

Aleks’ head is spinning. 

 

“I h-hate you.”

 

No pressure is lifted off his chest. He’s said it enough before, it has no meaning anymore.

 

Usually when Aleks gets hurt during heists, his head feels muddled and cloudy. 

 

Not this time.

 

Though they were slow to come, the coherence of his thoughts frightened him. Something was definitely wrong, he knew. He was hurting, hurting so much. Breaths ragged and strained as he desperately waited for unconsciousness to envelop his agony into a bittersweet darkness. But it didn’t come. The stars remained solid above him. He almost smiled, couldn't remember the last time he had really taken a moment to look up and appreciate how brightly the sky shone in this area. He breathed deep, taking in the cool air, only to start hacking violently a moment later. It took a minute for the edges of his vision to return, much to his dismay. Something had sprayed all over his face, trickling out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, willing anything but this.

 

How did he end up here, anyways? He wracked his sluggish brain for a reason, an event that led to the two men lying immobilized in the middle of the street.

 

“Your...fault…” Aleks wheezed. Wasn’t it? It had to be. It always was. Why wasn’t he answering him?

 

He thought back to the day he stumbled upon the Fake Chop crew, how he’d chosen the wrong guy to mug and ended up tied up in a warehouse, half conscious and bleeding. How the man he attempted to steal from was the only one who took pity on the kid, who coached him until he was one the most skilled and feared criminals in Los Santos.

 

James Wilson, just a few years older than Aleks, won the young boy’s heart and the two became inseparable. Their swift and elegant approaches to crime gave them something to talk about. Unlike the others in the crew, neither of them had a particular interest in discussions about their futures. It was then, now; never next. And Aleks liked that. In this line of work, tomorrow was never a guarantee, let alone ten years.

 

But tomorrow always came, and a relationship that existed only in the present wasn’t a decent one.

 

He tried to turn his head to James then, his vision tilting with the effort. There was something in his eye, stinging, but he couldn't get his arm up to his face. Was he paralyzed? Pinned down? The pain wasn’t localized, he realized then that it might’ve just been dread. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He was blown off the roof he had been sniping on, his tired brain finally settled on. Anything he could see from his limited field of vision started to fuzz and distort, much to Aleks’ relief.

 

Why the fuck wasn’t James answering him? He always did this, always went too far, always took Aleks down with him. Aleks found it hard to believe that he’d been quiet for this long.

 

He strained against the edges of his sight, eyes finally catching James’ upper half about ten feet away from away from him.

 

_ Only _ his upper half.

 

Aleks let out a strangled cry, vision tunneling. His stomach churned as his eyes darted downward. Intestines extended out from James’ torso, scattered from his body as they laid disturbingly still on the street. Steam rose off of the gore, disappearing into the cold night.

 

He forced himself to look up further, towards the man’s motionless chest, to his face. A horrified expression was frozen on James’ features, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His eyes, wide as they were, were empty. Firelight danced across the glaze that had set over them.

 

Firelight, Aleks thought. It had to have been an explosion, then. 

 

He couldn’t even tell which of his limbs were still attached to him, which was somehow funny to his exhausted mind. He laughed, the noise sounding more like gurgling, which soon turned into quiet sobs. He felt everything in that moment, relief, disgust at his relief, grief, anger at his grief. A part of him felt annoyed that he would be missing out on an existence without James, the other part would rather have someone stomp on his head right there so that he wouldn’t have to know a world like that. 

He was dying, anyways. It would be over so soon.

 

His mind started to leave him, then. Shock had probably done him in, seeing James in his state accelerated whatever his body had prepared for him. He closed his eyes.

 

James smiled behind Aleks’ eyelids, his laughter buzzed in his head. His booming voice bounced around the emptiness, why was he pleading? He saw him, the way his hair settled across his shoulders, creeping across the pillows and tickling Aleks’ nose. Distantly, he felt James’ hand on his shoulder, pressing warmly against his body. He didn’t open his eyes, couldn’t even if he wanted to. The buzzing in his ears grew, pins and needles taking over his body. 

 

Then James was gone, and he was suddenly so cold. The pleasant manifestations from moments ago had been yanked away, replaced with an intense fear Aleks had never experienced in his short life. Emptiness, agonizing, filled his senses and he needed to stay. He clambered onto every thought that filled his brain, foreign as they were. They weren’t his. They threw themselves past him, just out of his grasp, depleting despite his massive efforts.

 

Then, nothing.

 

***

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ happened here?” Brett’s voice shook, though his body language was steady. He brings his arm up to his face, desperate to fend off the ash still clinging to the air from getting into his lungs.

 

Trevor is doubled over, dry heaving. Asher stands next to him, pretending to look away. Brett is still for a moment, staring half-lidded at the men, then he pivots and begins a path towards the center of the near-crater that he assumes had been a street not too long ago. He stops in his tracks as his boot accidentally collides with an arm that lay next to some rubble, skittering for a few feet before getting caught on more wreckage and stopping. Had he been running? He’s out of breath. Silently he curses himself for not keeping his composure.

 

He starts to move again, intentional this time, slower, body shaking with the effort to remain calm. He reaches to his belt, tugs his walkie off its clip and pulls it towards his lips. He clears his throat, but when he speaks his voice deceived him still. 

 

“Forget it Linz. We don’t need…” Something catches his eye, and his steps fall back into a sprint. “Just head back to the warehouse, please.”

 

The body, what was left of it, had already began to stink. As brett approaches it, he sees how destroyed the face is, unrecognizable, but he sees the tattoos that peeked out under the coat sleeves. He kneels, attempting to lift the body’s head, to get at the dog tags that sit around its neck. They were supposed to just be a joke, not supposed to be actual identifiers, but as he rubs the blood and chunks of flesh off the tag he spots the crudely etched letters on the face of them.

 

“NOVA”

 

Brett swallows the lump in his throat and stands quickly, looking towards the sky. He glances back over at Trevor and Asher, who had swapped positions. Spit hangs out of Ashers’s mouth, shoulders lifted to his ears and Trevor is rubbing his back, comforting, despite looking just as bad as the other.

 

An abrupt moan startles Brett, and again his feet lead him across the debris before he could register anything.

 

Aleks looks so small under him, missing too many appendages, but Brett’s focus is on the man’s face. It scrunches and twists, eyes rolling and fluttering. They almost seem to catch Brett’s a few times, but he’s sure he was just trying to think that. Breaths push their way out of Aleks’ mouth in desperate, animalistic wheezes. The sound rattles in Brett’s brain. Pure agony laid before him, he thought, and for the last time that night, his legs begin to move away without a command, straight to the car, into the driver's’ seat.

 

He can’t believe how loud his breaths are as they bounce around the empty interior. He reaches out to the ignition, pleading with himself to put his mind on something else, but his vision begins to tilt and the next thing he registers are Trevor’s hands shaking him, his voice quietly repeating something that Brett can’t understand, doesn’t want to understand. As he lifts his head, the droning that he hadn’t realized had just been in his ears stops abruptly. Through his grogginess, he realizes his head had fallen onto the horn.

 

“Get in.” He croaks, finding the strength to try the ignition again. The engine sputters to life. Two car door slams and he thoughtlessly yanks the shift into reverse, pulls the wheel and shoves his foot onto the gas. The car rattled in protest at the maneuver, but spins and ends up where Brett had wanted it, facing away from the horror and into the night. The stars shone brightly, and Brett can’t remember the last time he had really taken a moment to look up at them. He takes a deep breath and pushes the gas pedal again, gently this time, and heads off down the empty road.


End file.
